<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Positions by reylolovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191849">Positions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolovely/pseuds/reylolovely'>reylolovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Logan Lucky (2017) Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Duck Tape Bar &amp; Grill (Logan Lucky), F/F, Intimacy, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sexy, Sexy Times, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolovely/pseuds/reylolovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Ariana Grande's new song, "Position".<br/>"Switchin' the positions for you<br/>Cookin' in the kitchen and I'm in the bedroom<br/>I'm in the Olympics, way I'm jumpin' through hoops<br/>Know my love infinite, nothin’ I wouldn’t do<br/>That I won't do, switchin’ for you"</p>
<p>Lips clashed with one another as Clyde held you to his body in the kitchen area of the Duck Tape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Positions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Switching the positions for you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cooking in the kitchen and I'm in the bedroom</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm in the Olympics way I'm jumping through hoops</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Know my love infinite nothing I wouldn't do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That I won't do, switching for you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were just hired 2 months ago as a barback and nothing could have held your attention than the tall broad bartender, Clyde Logan.</p>
<p>There have been times you wondered if the broad man was interested in you. Sometimes you would come from the back to stock liquor to meet deep brown eyes upon you. Returning the stare with a flush spreading across your cheeks. His family was wonderful and the kindness and attention Clyde gave you, made you think of unholy positions.</p>
<p>One particular fantasy that has been plaguing your mind is how Clyde would take you, especially in the restaurant setting, after closing.</p>
<p>These intimate thoughts filled your mind every day, and have become stronger.</p>
<p>Tonight tho, things would be different as he came upon you when hearing a loud noise from the back. The flower fell on you and the counters in the prep area.</p>
<p>The clothes that were worn were covered lightly in flour, powder covering where your breasts hid underneath your uniform and also on your cheeks.</p>
<p>When both pairs of eyes met, you could feel the temperature in the room rise up as you gazed back at him.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Clyde I was being a bit clumsy and the flour fell, I apologize and I will clean it up."</p>
<p>Suddenly, he walked up to you and muttered.</p>
<p>"There is no reason you should look so good, like a dessert baby doll"</p>
<p>You couldn't believe what was just said at that moment and were frozen in place, staring into his eyes and trailing down to his lips.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking of Clyde Logan"</p>
<p>He responded back an almost moaned way as he snaked his hands around you from behind, gripping your hands in the flour and moving them up to coat you more in the powdery substance.</p>
<p>"I'm thinking of all the positions I could have you in" Clyde whispered against your air.</p>
<p>That was it, you caved in and let him eat you up like the mess you were at that moment, suddenly turning to clash your lips on his. Clyde grabbed your waist and lifted you up on the prep table, never breaking the connection between one another.</p>
<p>It was going to be a long night after closing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perfect, perfect</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're too good to be true (You're too good to be true)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I get tired of running</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fuck it, now I'm running with you (with you)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading my short-fic of horniness. <br/>Please comment down below if you enjoyed it and a kudos!</p>
<p>Twitter @jedimasterrey1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>